Konan you evil one
by wolfandanimefangirl208
Summary: Konana's got an idea to make Kisame confess his feelings to Sakura...will it work KisameXSakura Re-Updated with better Structure :


HI. So i was looking over my stories and i was shocked. BAD grammer and sentence structure! so I have re-uploded a better copy :)

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

* * *

I jumped back just barely missing the sword coming straight at me, quickly forming hand signs "dark cherry blossom Jutsu" I yelled as black cherry blossom circled me and went darting towards my opponent like kunai's. He tried to dog but still was hit; I smirked as I appeared in front of him and punching him in the face making him fly backwards into the trees. He slide down the tree coughing up blood. Looking up looked up from his sitting position he glared at me.

"Damn Sakura did you have to use chakra fused punches" he growled at me. I smiled and did a peace sign "you know it"

Sighing, he tried to get up "come on we have to get back it's getting dark" I skip up to him slowly wrapping my arms around his waist and helped him up and slowly making our way back to the base. "I'll fix you up when we get back Kisame-kun" I say sweetlye

He glared down at me "why can't you do it now" '**Damn ungrateful fish' **inner yelled as she put her fist in the air. Gently I sat him down against a tree "ok shirt off"

He took his shirt off wincing here and there.

My eyes traced his muscled chest as I place my hands on his wounded abs, my hands turning green as i started to heal him. I heard him gasp as the feeling of warmth and the overwhelming feeling of my chakra through his system. '**hey outer have you realised Kisame has abs….oh wait you have seeing as you've had a crush on him for awhile'** inner said teasing me** '**shut up' I thought as I blushed 'thank god he can't see my face' I thought as my hair curtained my face.

'**you do realise he is blue right and part fish' **'shark!.. he's part shark. Besides the gills on his neck are only tattoos' I growled in my mind at her **'Whoa dude, you don't have to bite my head off, he is handsome in a way and those abs drool' **inner said putting her hands up in defence, smirking.

"Sakura you can move your hands now" I snapped out of my thoughts with inner and took my hand off his chest "I'm sorry Kisame" I stood up from kneeling in front of Kisame

"we should get back to base" I smile brightly "Dei-kun and Saso-kun come back" "yay they're back great" Kisame mumbled sarcastically. "I know I cant wait to see them again" I said not catching Kisame's sarcasm

As we ran I talked on and on and on and on and on and on and on about getting back to the base to see Dei-kun and Saso-kun, I didn't even notice Kisame's annoyed look as he kept quiet. We soon arrived at base. It was this statue that had an underground base under it. I added chakra to my feet and ran inside, straight to the meeting room, practically broking the door down. the first sight I saw was Dei-kun and Saso-kun. I instantly dived into their awaiting arms, they smiled at me, as I totally forgot about the meeting that was happening and an arriving Kisame.

Dei-kun and Saso-kun let go of me, but still kept me at arm distance. "hey Sakura" Dei said happily, saso nodded at me with a smile.

"Sakura" Pein said making me look at him then all the others that were sitting in a circle around us "first your late for the meeting, than you come barging in interrupting my speech" Pein sighed "why do I put up with you" I glare at him with my hands on my hips "because I'm your medic and your sister that's why" I stated then stared at him like mum did that made him shut up….ha it worked he turned away sighing "damn mum look" he muttered "ok you are all dismissed" he said getting up and walking out the room with Konan. My eyes meet konans for a brief moment, she shifted her eyes to Kisame and then to me with a wink 'that bitch'

"well im going to go crash, night Sakura" Dei says kissing my cheeks, Saso follows after Dei but not before he kissed my cheeks as well. I smiled than noticed that everyone had left, I shrugged and left too. I arrived at my room between Itachi and Kisame, I walked in kicking off my boots and jumped onto my bed. I must have fallen asleep cause I was awaken by a knock at the door, I yawned and looked at the door, to comfy to move.

"come in" I muttered, a second later Konan walked in "what do you want" I asked wanting to go back to sleep "well for one, it's morning so wake up and two, I have a evil idea containing Kisame" she said slyly, I bolted up and stared at her

"go on" she giggled and sat on my bed in front of me "well I have an idea to make Kisame tell you his true feelings" "and what is it" I asked inching closer to her "we will make him jealous" she said.

I sweat dropped "and how are we going to do that" "oh you will have to wait and see mahahaha" she said into a flash light looking….wait where did that flash light come from.

I stared at her like she was an escaped lunatic, then smiled evilly "ok" I yelled, she smiled then tackled me into a hug. I screamed as we fell to the ground with her some how on top of me in a very umm suggestive position. We heard people running and yelling, the door slammed open and everyone was standing there looking frantic.

"what happened?" Pein yelled looking around the room, his along with the others eyes landed on us two on the floor. Their eyes widened, and jews dropped.

"omg your cheating on me with my sister" Pein said shocked Konan smiled and leaned down to my face still looking at Pein "I'm sorry Pein honey but you can't give me what I want"

It looked like she was about to kiss me, Konan secretly winked at me 'oh I get it' I smiled and leaned my head up so our lips were just inches away

"oh Konan" i fake moaned. Everything froze…..then all you could hear was laughter coming from me and Konan. She rolled off of me laughing, I swear I was crying.

"omg did you see their faces" Konan said rolling around on the floor, I stood up still laughing "I know it was hilarious" I had to lean on the wall to stop me falling over

Finally what seemed like ages we stopped laughing, Konan was up and walking over to Pein "oh sweetie I would never cheat on you, you're the only one for me" she said kissing his cheek, he sighed in relief "all tho your sister is quite a catch" he stared at her, while she just smiled "come on I'll make it up to you" she said pulling him out of the room

I sat on my bed just smiling at the still frozen murderers, I did a hand sign and water was tipped over their heads, they glared at me and walked away, all except Kisame whose head was dropped so I couldn't see his face.

"Kisame what's wrong" I asked concerned, he stepped into my room closing my door. I stepped back kinda freaked out.

"Kisame?" I whimpered, he was advancing towards me quite quickly. I kept stepping back every time he stepped forward "Kisame you're scaring me" I whispered when I hit the wall. He slammed both his hands on each side of my head. I was trapped. He was breathing hard.

Before I could say anything he looked up. a gasped eft my mouth, his face was blank but his eyes burned with rage and something else but it was gone as soon as it came.

I put my hands up and cupped his face "Kisame tell me what's wrong?" "y-you…" he whispered in a dead voice.

"Kisame…." Before I could finish, he had grabbed my hands with one hand and held them over my head, while the other went around my waist. "let me make one thing clear Sakura, you are mine and mine alone" he growled in my ear. I felt a shiver of pleasure run down my back.

Next thing I knew, He crashed his lips against mine. My eyes flew open in shock before closing. His other hand quickly wrapped around me, just like the other one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran a hand through his hair as he pressed me closer to him. He pressed his lips harder against mine deepening the kiss, tilting my head back and to the side and bit my lip, my gasp alowed him to force his tongue into my mouth, dominating it in a matter of seconds. I was on my tippy toes and they were getting sore, Kisame must of noticed because he picked me up. I quickly wrapped my legs around him as my back rested on the wall.

The door opened and Dei walked in "hey Saku…" he stopped when he saw us, we pulled away from each other just a bit. Kisame turned his head and glared at Dei "umm I'm going to go now, I did not see anything" he said walking backwards out the door, slowly closing it, but I saw the little twinkle in his eyes, he was going to tell everyone else. Oh well... I'll kill him later.

When he had left Kisame turned back to me with a smile, I looked at him "Kisame do you love me?" he looked at me like I was some kind of idiot "Sakura I have loved you ever since you kicked my butt in battle when we first tried to capture you" I smiled "I love you to Kisame, but why haven't you told me this before" he blushed, haha he looked cute purple.

"I was embarrassed but when I saw you with Dei and Sasori and Konan I got so jealous I couldn't handle it anymore, I guess I kind of snapped" Something clicked in my mind "oh Konan you evil one" I said shaking my head "what?" Kisame asked confused "Konan had planned all of this and I bet Dei and Saso helped her"

He smirked "well then I guess I have to thank them later" he kissed me again but this one led to…..haha other things XD

* * *

Yay my first story finished...wait I mean re-done or whatever...REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
